Resurgent-class Star Destroyer
The ''Resurgent-''class Star Destroyer, also known as the Resurgent-class Battlecruiser was an iconic model of battlecruiser and Star Destroyer built by Der'kal-Entralla Engineering. It saw service in the Der'kal Navy during its conquest of the Federation. Based on the old Star Destroyers of the First Der'kal Empire, it featured advanced weaponry and extreme size and represented the might of the emergent Der'kal Empire throughout the galaxy. It was still considered a new model by 2384. Characteristics Dimensions Almost twice the length of the First Der'kal Empire's Star Destroyers, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer (also known as Resurgent-class Battlecruiser) was 2,915.81 meters in length, and emulated the dagger-shaped design of its former Star Destroyer-class vessels. Eight Resurgent-class vessels could dock with a single Mega-class Star Dreadnought. Designed for advanced ship-to-ship combat capabilities, it served as a symbol of the Der'kal Empire's power, inspiring awe in the Empire's enemies and pride within its own ranks. Improving on the design of old vessels, the ship featured hull structural bracing in its midsection, as well as armored hull plating and a truss to support the bow's upper hull. Crew requirements Resurgent-class Star Destroyers featured a complement of 19,000 officers and 55,000 enlisted personnel. In order to keep such a large ship in operation, starship crews were forced to work closely together and alternate each standard day into six four-hour-long shifts, divided among three crew sections. This would foster a strong sense of unity and team identity. Access to command systems and other areas of Der'kal Empire vessels and installations were denied to enlisted personnel, requiring the proper coded rank cylinders worn by officers. With many young fleet officers having been trained aboard these new battlecruisers for their entire lives, most considered these warships as their homes. Resurgent-class vessels featured a crew recreation area on the lower part of the midsection. Upper habitation levels near the primary command bridge were reserved for senior command staff. Der'kal Empire Special Forces personnel stationed on the ship utilized barracks near senior command domiciles. The ship's sick bay was located above the stormtrooper barracks in the bow section of the ship before the forward heavy disruptor batteries. Resurgent-class vessels maintained a complement of over 8,000 stormtroopers (a full legion) who had access to a training complex below their barracks. While stormtroopers followed their own chain of command while aboard fleet vessels—with a captain of the guard serving as the ultimate authority over the troopers—during alerts stormtroopers were instructed to follow the orders of any officer regardless of branch of service. Der'kal Empire Special Forces personnel were also stationed on the vessel. A TIE pilot training and briefing complex existed adjacent to the lateral port hangar, while engineering personnel habitation areas were located at the bottom of the ship, near the reactor core. The ship featured a detention center in its upper midsection, slightly closer to the bow of the vessel. Just like its predecessors, the Resurgent-class featured Rebaxan Columni MSE-6 series repair droids to serve as messenger, repair and custodial assistants. Offensive and defensive systems Featuring over 1,500 disruptors and ion cannons, Resurgent-class vessels were designed for orbital assaults and slugging matches with enemy ships. Powerful disruptor batteries allowed for overloading enemy shields and punching through thick armor, along with orbital bombardments capable of reducing planetary surfaces to molten slag. Upgraded from 23rd century disruptors, the Resurgent-class delivered more firepower and had a faster recharge rate. Stemming from focusing crystals harvested from a secret source deep in the Beta Quadrant, other captains clamored for upgrades to their warships, only to be denied as military-grade crystals were in short supply. Only the most prestigious and important vessels were allowed this advanced weaponry, along with the Empire's highest ranks. Much like its predecessors, the Resurgent destroyer featured eight dorsal heavy disruptor turrets in pairs of four on either side of its main tower, in addition to two triple-barreled heavy disruptor cannons on its underside in front of its main hangar. Smaller point-defense turrets and missile emplacements served as complements to the heavy weapons, being able to track and destroy smaller and more agile ships. Both starboard and port sides of the stern featured standard disruptor batteries, while heavy disruptor turrets and an axial defense turret were located at the bow. The ship's turret firing control center was located at the aft, and was protected underneath the larger rear portion of the ship. Ion cannon targeting was located on the ship's port side near the front. Multi-spectrum sensor towers were located near the primary command bridge, and aided in target acquisition. The ship's tractor beam projector was located at the very tip of the bow, while the flight deck deflector shield projector was located a short distance behind. The ship's main hull deflector shield projectors were located on both the port and starboard stern sections, while a single domed-shaped bridge deflector shield projector encased the command bridge and its occupants, aided by a bridge deflector augmenter further up the ship's keel line. A bridge point-defense turret also helped further defend the bridge from fighter attack. Complement Resurgent-class Battlecruisers typically carried two fighter wings of both TIE fighters and TIE fighters. The ship featured both lateral starboard and port hangar entrances, with hangar flight control bridges overseeing activities in both bays. Unlike former Star Destroyers, TIE fighters were brought in from storage deeper within the vessel from launching racks, from where they would exit into space. The main hangar was positioned on the vessel's underbelly, where a docking claw aided vessels in landing and departing. The logistics hangar reception bay and ground vehicle storage were located near the main hangar. Another lateral flight deck was located in the ship's bow, and was used as a staging area for full-scale invasion operations. Overall, the Resurgent-class could launch its full complement of starfighters and assault ships much quicker than its predecessors in the Navy. For ground assault a Resurgent-class Battlecruisers carried 100 Atmospheric Assault Landers, several speeders, many self propelled]] artillery piece, at least some ground troop transports, numerous shuttle, one prefabricated ground base and more than 8,000 stormtroopers. Propulsion systems The Resurgent-class was powered by a single, large III-a1a primary hypermatter-annihilation reactor housed within a dome-shaped reactor containment vessel on the ships underbelly. The massive reactor was supported by a reinforced reactor superstructure and hull chassis. The reactor engineering control deck oversaw reactor-based activities. The large atmospheric processing complex and reactant ducts were located behind the reactor containment vessel. The ship was propelled by eleven engines, with three large KDY Destroyer Ion Engines and eight smaller Gemon-8 ion engines. These engines required a subsidiary reactor, reactant silos and isotope containment wells at the stern. There, extra power would be derived while the coolant silo and pumps would help lower the temperature of the massive engines. Around the large, circular engines were the main engine thrust nozzles, while the smaller engines would utilize secondary thrust nozzles to help bring greater control over the ship. The main engines were attached to magnetic turbines, along with an acceleration compensator. In a straight line and at full speed, the Resurgent-class could be faster than a TIE fighter, however doing so would negate any maneuverability and require a staggering amount of counter-thrust to execute the slightest maneuver. Thus, only the most reckless commanders traded the ship's maneuverability for its speed. The hyperdrive generator was located at the very end of the ship's aft section. Bridge tower Learning lessons from the loss of a Star Destroyer during a battle in the 23rd century, the Resurgent-class destroyer featured an off-center, better protected command bridge along with increased redundancy in command and control systems. No longer having the exposed conning towers of older vessels, bridge height was reduced significantly. In addition, an emergency bridge was located in the ship's midsection, and was not exposed but built into the existing structure of the vessel. There, standby personnel would take control of the vessel's activities if the primary bridge were to be taken out of action. Additionally, sunken data pits continued to be used following the designs from 23rd century Star Destroyers, owing to their importance in denoting command hierarchy. Simplified bridge displays with limited colors further aided bridge crews disseminate large amounts of complicated data quicker than before. Like with the old Star Destroyers before them, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer bridge designs were deliberately modeled to reflect an emphasis on command hierarchical structures, to such an extent that the commanding officers were literally afforded a higher platform than the non-commissioned officers via sunken pits. History Following the First Der'kal Empire in 2320, its successor state known as the Der'kal Empire rose to power in the Beta Quadrant in 2330, eventually it ordered the construction of the new Resurgent-class Star Destroyers on recently constructed shipyards and secret facilities in the galaxy's vast frontier. It would still be considered a new model shortly before the Battle of Starkiller Base. Taking inspiration from the First Der'kal Empire's Star Destroyers, but lacking the resources to construct huge numbers of these capital ships, Der'kal Empire designs would consciously emulate the psychological factor of the previous ships. The ship's bow, flight deck, side hangars, and prominent keel would share similarities to the older Star Destroyers, which reflected renewed appreciation among First Order tacticians for capital ships' role as carriers. Further improvements in a better protected bridge tower along with quicker fighter-combat reaction time, the Resurgent-class served as the mainstay of the Der'kal Navy, replacing the aging Star Destroyers in service. Despite the size of the Resurgent-class, the Federation's intelligence branch suspected that the Der'kal Empire had even larger warships in development. General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren used the Finalizer, the lead ship of the Resurgent-class and launched the Attack on Tuanul from the command ship. Several Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, including the Finalizer as well as the Harbinger and Conqueror, also proceeded to participate in the attack on the Federation fleet. The Federation during that time suspected that at least 30 Resurgent-class Star Destroyers were present among the Der'kal Empire forces, but 20 of them were destroyed in Vice Admiral Thomas Chavdri's kamikaze attack. Category:Der'kal starship classes Category:Star Destroyer classes